Unlife Isn't Easy Without an Instruction Manual
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: Lucas is an easygoing zombie who loves gardening sleeping and watching 'life' pass by. He was granted witch powers when his guardian died protecting him but she didn't quite leave an instruction manual for them. Monster High was supposed to help him as he begins his afterlife in a positive environment but it turns out that there isn't an instruction manual for that either.
1. New Arrival

Monster high wasn't the first place I'd imagined myself ending up, considering the fact that just seven months ago I was a normal human being, partying and celebrating the time of my life.

However, life isn't fair, and as of recent I've come to understand that unlife isn't fair either, but rather than be bitter and resentful about it I eventually learned to see the good in it.

My fellow zombie kind seem to get along relatively well in this small community, and elsewhere in this ever changing world and so I shouldn't be the exception.

Of course though it's sometimes hard to forget that once I was alive. That once I had a radically different future, with the chance to grow older and have a family someday...

"Oh, Lucas darling, don't stray too far..." Alexandra called to me. She's my guardian in more ways than one. She found me on the streets and showed me hope, and explained the possibilities that were still available to me. One of those ideas was moving to this small community of New Salem.

We were almost finished with our travel and she was on edge after months of travelling and evading the human population and other anti-monster entities.

Actually, she'd been more than on edge since crossing the Californian border, and it felt like she was hiding something from me.

She skidded to a halt and with a twist of her wrist she sucked me away from the far side of the road on which we were travelling with her telekinesis. She bopped my head and hissed, "You twit, you're going to make yourself into roadkill hobbling along the freeway like that! By Ra you'll be the death of me...well if I could die again anyway."

"Rrrrrnnnggghhh?" I moaned, the dark tinge to her voice causing a nervous chill up my spine.

She sighed, and pulled me over to a side where she materialised a few chairs and an umbrella. She pushed me into a chair and patted the dust off my pants and jacket before daintily sitting herself down.

"It's nothing sweetheart, let's just sit for a moment. Your probably frazzled from the sun." She whispered in an uncharacteristically gentle voice.

Alexandra was a beautiful being, as old as time itself. No, really, Ancient Egyptians invented twelve hour time apparently. She was one the daughter of a wealthy man who was in charge of funerals for the royals of the Nile. She was tragically abducted and enslaved by some Greeks and was taken to Athens where she lost her life due to her witchcraft powers.

But Hades, the god of death felt pity for her and granted her unlife in return for her services. Her job along with several other beings was to protect undead individuals and assist them through their journey to the afterlife.***** It had been thousands of years since she'd been put out of work though due to modern religion overriding the people's faith and until I came along she'd been free to wander the earth, without purpose. The last of her kind as the others like her eventually vanished.

I on the other hand was a boring dirt bag from Los Angeles who had a bad run in with fate and ended up waking up the next day with a crime scene surrounding me. I would have been discovered by the media, and subject to horrific rights and privacy invasion if she hadn't teleported me out of there.

I never found out who did it to me or why, and I guess I don't care anymore. Soon I would never have to think of it again, and I'd be surrounded by other zombies and monsters of my own relatively accurate age to mingle with in peace.

But with Alex acting so erratically it was hard to be optimistic.

Sure enough... That was the last day I saw her.

...Three weeks later...

Head Mistress Bloodgood was very generous in providing me with an emergency dorm upon my arrival, and was happy to assist me with making adjustments to my enrolment papers.

"A fellow student will arrive shortly and escort you to your new dorm, and I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." She concluded, placing her head back into its place.

"Thank you, and I will." I slowly spoke. I was still getting used to being able to speak English again, but it was nice to not require a translator for those out there who are too ignorant to learn the moans and groans.

A knock at the door brought our attention to a rebellious looking female monster with flowing pink and green hair, the vines encircling her wrists and legs seemed to pulse with life, and if my heart still moved it would probably be pulsing faster.

"Oh hey, you must be Lucas." She deducted, looking straight over to me with a sharp, fanged smile and I felt weak.

"Lucas," Bloodgood interjected, "This is Venus McFlytrap, who lives in the dorm next to yours."

I nodded and groaned in zombie, unable to form my newly relearned English and shakily followed Venus out of the office.

"So, you're a witch and a zombie at the same time!" She began, "That's a killer combo, but I thought only girls were witches..."

I rediscovered my lingual skills in a quick urge to correct her innocent mistake, "No, witch is a gender less term. I could say Sorcerer instead but that sounds lame."

I sort of didnt want to talk about my witch side. I was still getting used to it, and not only that, but I don't even know how to control my witch side. Alexandra didn't exactly leave me 'instructions' when she gave me her powers before...

"So, I don't suppose you'd be interested in flowers?" I quickly changed the subject.

She gave me an offended look, indicating that I probably should have worded that better.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean? Is it because I'm a plant? Huh?" She snapped, her vines quivering menacingly.

"No, no, no sorry that came out wrong...I just...like plants and flowers and stuff." I back tracked.

It's true, I really did enjoy getting down into the dirt and gardening for hours at a time. It had always been a great pleasure of mine to the point where I practically swoon over the delicate specimens.

She looked me up and down through narrowed eyes and then hummed, a sly grin on her face, "Oh, I see." She left it at that, and I'm glad she did.

I continued the uncomfortable walk of shame to the dorms and barely took notice of the vast array of monsters surrounding me. I'd have plenty of time to observe them all later.

We came to a stop eventually and I glanced upward at the warped and randomly structured doorway labelled "The dorm of Hocus and Pocus"

I snorted as the label reflected my new name, "Lucas Pocus" and then I turned to thank my escort.

"Sorry about the flower thing... And thanks, I suppose." I mumbled out slowly.

"No problem! And if you ever need any help, I'm always next door with my ghoulfriends, okay?" She said sweetly, clearly teasing me and my obvious crush.

I sighed and then went to open the door, before she piped up, "Oh, but just to warn you, the dorm on the other side of you is home to Hoodude...he's a voodoo doll and..."

The nice, hard jolt in my stomach and a cheery 'Oops, sorry!' Coming from behind the other door explained the rest.

Great. This was just going to be fang-bloody-tastic.

**Authors Notes:**

*** This is not supported by true Greek Mythology and is not a fact. I acknowledge this. It is a philosophy I create myself for a different story in which Alexandra is a variety of Grim Reaper that acts as a guardian angel for Lucas for professional reasons.**

Prologue and first chapter all in one for my new Monster High fan fiction, starring my ex-serious-supernatural-drama novel character Lucas Miller, now renamed Lucas Pocus

lucas is an easy going zombie who due to unfortunate circumstances was given witch powers, but is far from ready to control them. He has a love for bugs and flowers, and all things dirty, preferring to keep to the sidelines and watch unlife pass.

As he is only recently deceased he has a little trouble accepting his conditions but a supportive and positive experience like Monster High should help him out, but it hasn't been easy so far.

In this chapter we are given a little backstory of Lucas and Alexandra. (Whose real name is about seven syllables long and he can't pronounce it, let alone remember it )

Upon reaching monster high he is still in mourning of her, who had become like a second mother to him after being estranged from his human family. He now has to stay in the dorms, due to this and to top it off he's roomed between the plant of his dreams and an accident prone Voodoo doll. Oh what could go wrong with that?


	2. Week One

**Chapter Two**

School life eventually began to set in for me, as the first week flew past like the hallway bats. I shielded my face with a book as a particularly unruly one decided to pick a fight with my overgrown side bangs.

It probably was after the little spiders that I found in my hair last night, and then decided to leave there since their webs are so intricate and detailed. It would be a shame to kill them off.

Speaking of which, my little crush on Venus was just about as short lived as the many spiders she feeds to her aggressive and annoying pet Chewlian.

Okay, maybe I've still totally got a thing for her. I do think the shaking of my legs and the inability to compose intelligible speech every time the pleasant scent of her foliage passes me by must mean something. So, despite my unusually affectionate love for the little creepy crawlies, I give it a week before I'm fully swooning over her again.

We still are on good terms currently, but when I watched her viciously gobble a giant bug salad in the creepateria I think I died a little inside. The food in the creepateria in general could be considered toxic at worst and hazardous at best though so I suppose I've seen worse.

The bat on my hair was really starting to annoy me, and by now there was even a small crowd congregated around my sorry figure as I tried not to curse as I bickered and argued with the intensely obsessed bat.

I tried to run it off but I was so clumsy and slow I think I didn't even so much as make it past my locker bay. The ability to teleport would sure come in handy right now...

"Argh! Get...get off me, you flying rat!" I clumsily swung my hands and arms around, but the bat was infinitely faster than my poor limbs, and it eventually got tangled in my long mess of hair.

"NO, GET OFF!" I cried in frustration. The monsters around me began laughing, but I took no real notice.

It was then that it hit me, like a sudden external flashback. Every time I would annoy Alex or I was being too slow she'd stick her hand on me and teleport me off to another dimension or even just a few yards away depending on what the situation called for.

The mechanisms and workings of the process came flooding into my mind and it was then I knew what I had to do.

I dropped my stuff on the ground and then fell to my knees gracelessly, grabbing the bat with my hand and then mustering up as much energy as I could..

_POP..._

I threw up a fist in victory as the bat suddenly found itself latching onto another monster, my external teleportation practice having paid off.

All the monsters were silent for a moment before laughing even harder as some furious werecat screeched in dismay, her sleek bob cut being wrecked by the little mammal.

"Aw, sweet! You've got good aim man!" Heath Burns cracked up as Toralei scattered off with her cronies. He patted me too hard on the back and I jerked my hair away from his. He'd already singed my hair twice this week, and I didn't feel like yet another haircut.

I sighed and then as quickly as my sore legs could carry me I headed off in the complete opposite direction.

I slid in between two rows of lockers and sat down, lazily watching student traffic go by. My next class was Clawculus and I was seriously having some issues staying awake long enough to memorise those ridiculous formulas and riddle-like equations.

Its hard enough as it is trying to memorise my magic. Unlike most witches, who have verbal incantations to aid them, Alexandra never actually spoke them aloud, she would think them and so I only know a few.

I closed my eyes and began to drift off into my subconscious where her soul was trapped inside me. Various memories of hers come flooding to me in bits and pieces, but I can rarely make sense of them, and a lot of them are incomplete but when I access her memories I often find out information about my magic and how to use it.

That's why it often looks like I'm asleep, which although is sometimes true, isn't always the case.

I was was probably nodding of though when a sudden cold chill overcame my whole body and I opened my eyes just a smidgen.

"Boo..." A voice exclaimed disembodied glowing eyes appearing out of the shadows beside me, followed by a widely grinning Twyla.

I chuckled a little and rolled my eyes, "You didn't scare me." I stated proudly, "I knew it was you already."

She he folded her arms and sighed, "I can't believe it used to be so easy to spook you. Your no fun anymore..." She shrugged.

I smiled and replied, "Well let's face it, Twyla, your not exactly the scariest boogie monster out ther- AAAAH!" I jolted backwards and hit my head against the wall when Invisibilly materialised out of nowhere in and instant.

Both monsters broke into a fit of laughter and I awkwardly arose from my position on the floor, playfully punching him in the side.

"You were saying, Lucas?" He chimed, helping me up.

I groaned something under my breath and then retorted, "Shut up, you got lucky this time, that's all..."

Twyla and Invisibilly were also lurkers like me. They stuck to the outskirts of the big social scene and preferred the quiet and peace of disappearing into the background. If only I could make myself invisible or disappear into the shadows. Even Alex couldn't do that. I know, since I've asked her before.

"Hey, how about instead of moping around while you wait for clawculus to end, you disappear with us back up at the club?" Twyla suggested. They were kind enough as to let me join their club since there were no openings left of the literature or any other clubs actually save for things like metal work and other stuff which was way out of my league.

I'm still amazed they haven't got a gardening club up and running now that I think of it. I'll get around to fixing that soon enough though.

We reached the room in which I'd spent most of my Clawculus classes, and I groaned as I threw myself onto a half moth eaten sofa. I smiled as little fluttery moths evacuated the furniture and flitted up and about.

Billy slumped to the ground against a wall across from me and then commented, "You've been practicing your magic skills I see. That thing with Toralei and the bat was pretty clawsome, dude."

I shrugged and smirked, "I wasn't even aiming for her, which is the funny thing."

"How goes the journey into you subconscious?" He asked, mimicking a philosophical voice, tossing a small ball to me which I tossed back.

"Its been okay. I've come to notice it sometimes comes to me automatically which sure has been coming in handy recently."

Twyla hummed and then asked, "Don't you just wish there was a class for how to use magic?"

I nodded and and then muttered, "No magic class and yet half the students here are either magic users. It's like they just assume we've all got people at home to teach us."

We continued chatting into the next class before deciding that one class was more than enough ditching than we were willing to risk.

**Authors Notes:**

And here we have chapter two. Don't worry, he's still got his hopes up for Venus and he's not going to let dietary differences get in the way!

here we see an example of how Lucas is still very new to his magical abilities. He has to meditate into his subconscious at most times in order to drag up memories that aren't his own, that meaning Alex's suppressed memories which now reside in his mind.

luckily for him though, in times of desperation a handy flashback or two just might save the day.

Lucas can identify when Twyla is around because he gets a chill as she approaches but Billy is more or less a human that can turn invisible so there is little or no warning when he is about to materialise..

will lucas ever ever find time to meditate in peace? Will a gardening club or a magic class suddenly become conveniently available? We'll see.


End file.
